fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Week III: Questions and Answers - Time Warp Vortex
Time Warp Vortex is a RPG type fanon where you get to create your own characters. Below you may ask your questions and if you'd like you can create your own character. ---- Question 1: If this question gives spoilers you don't want to give, let me know. What are the five advance classes after Warrior, Wizard, and Ranger? ~ Wolf Answer: I guess I'll reveal the 5 Advance Classes for Ranger. The Sniper, who focuses on powerful, long ranged attacks, The Analyst, who has a cloaking device, the Mechromancer, who can summon a robot to help them, The Engineer, who can hack electronics, and the Operative, who works behind enemy lines. Update: Wizard Advanced Classes! Necromancers are capable of raising the dead to do their bidding, or use blood magic to heal themselves and allies. Chronomancers can manipulate time, allowing them to revert fatal damage to their allies, transport objects from other time periods to the present, and see premonitions of the future. Phasers can temporarily incapacitate enemies by trapping them in another dimension, as well as control Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Alchemists manipulate the Ebb and Flow of battles by transmuting objects into other objects, combining materials, and manipulating the elements to their advantage. Spacialmages change the world around them by taking advantage of spacial anomalies, and alter the minds of others. UPDATE: Warrior Advanced Classes! Scouts are equipped with Omni-Directional Mobility Gear, which are grappling cables attached to a belt, and use dual blades. They move around the battlefield at high-speeds. Guardians have large energy shields, and a small sidearm such as a pistol. The majority of their skills involve the shield. Berserkers wield two-handed greatswords, and can go into a Berserk mode which doubles defense and damage for a short period of time. Spell Swords use magic to enchant their swords with elements such as fire, lightning, water, life-steal, etc. Reapers wield scythes and are able to sport Necromancy, allowing them to get stronger with each scythe kill, as well as using souls to heal allies. Question 2: Is there a plot and if so, can you tell the readers and I what? ~ Wolf Answer: There isn't really a plot, but rather the story is based on random encounters, where someone hires you to do something, you do it, get reward, etc. There will be an overarching story later though. Question 3: What are your story episodes/chapters/pages going to look like? Answer: This won't be a Story I'm writing, rather, it will be an event in the chat that we do real time. After it's done I'll post an over view of what happened and everyone's rewards. Question 4: What are your inspiration(s) for making Time Warp Vortex? Answer: I play a lot of Dungeons and Dragons with my Friends. Question 5: I asked before if you'll make your own characters and you replied with "no." Have you changed your mind? And if you haven't changed your mind, why do you choose to not make any of your own characters? (P.S. There's no problem with you not making your own characters.) Answer: I'm the game master, so I don't make my own character, as I'm the narrator and knows what would happen. That would give me omnipotence. However, if someone were to learn how to be the game master, and make their own encounter, I would make my own character. * Where's Waldo? -GF I dunno Category:Story Week III Category:Story Week III: Questions and Answers